Christmas Couples
by btamamura
Summary: Reboot. DM and Penfold mark their first anniversary as a couple. Squawkencluck and Danger Moth share a cozy first Christmas together. Fluff abound! Slash. Dangerfold. Danger Mouse x Penfold. Fem-slash. Squawkenmoth. Professor Squawkencluck x Danger Moth. Mentions of a mature subject. Rated to be safe.
1. Happy Dangerfold Anniversary

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own_ _ **Danger Mouse (2015)**_ _or any canon characters. They are the property of their respective owners. I do own Emma White._

 **Notes:** _**Of course this was going to happen! But, due to there being two couples, I made this a two-fic collection for the series this year.**_

 _ **Time for the warnings! This story contains slash between Danger Mouse and Penfold, the happily engaged couple. There might also be OOC at points.**_

 _ **I hope you enjoy this!**_

 _ **(Linebreaks hate me so I will use**_ _DMEP_ _ **.)**_

DMEP

 _Two days before Christmas in London, and as always in years past, our heroes, Danger Mouse and Penfold, are decorating their flat for the annual Agency Christmas Party._

DMEP

"Deck the halls with boughs of holly," Penfold was singing to himself as he put a wreath on the back of the door to the flat he and his fiance called home.

"Penfold, be a dear and come help me with the tree, would you?" Danger Mouse called from the storage closet.

"Be right there, DM!" He finally had the wreath up, so he hurried to Danger Mouse's aid. "You know, this seems familiar somehow."

"Ms. Writer had me calling for you to help with the tree last year as well." He lifted one end of the large box while waiting for Penfold to do likewise.

"That's right!" He lifted his end and helped transport the large tree to the living room.

"Things are different this year though." He set his end down, stretched and walked over to Penfold. "After all, we didn't do this." He bent down and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Not until near the end of the story anyhow." Penfold also set his end down on the floor. "Cor, tomorrow makes it a year since we admitted our feelings for each other!"

"It's amazing just how fast the year has gone by. Right, I'll need you to help me get the tree upright, then we'll collect the decorations and make this tree look even better than last year."

"Sounds great, dear!"

Danger Mouse moved to the box and lifted the lid, tossing it aside.

DMEP

"We have the tree almost decorated by now. Ms. Writer had already described it last year, no point of her doing it again this year," Penfold informed the readers.

Danger Mouse chuckled as he hooked an ornament on a bough. "Though, last year it was less about how we were decorating the tree and more about how we kept making contact which only made things more obvious to everyone except us."

Penfold also released a chuckle. "That's true, DM. Almost time to put the star on. We'll have to be careful you don't trip over anything, causing us to fall down so you're lying on your back and I'm snuggled against your chest. After all, we don't have to do that just so we can cuddle."

"Very true." He finished placing the ornaments he had. "But first, we'll put on the lights."

"Eh? Don't we keep those off because it would result in Danger Moth staring at the tree in a trance all night?"

"Yes, but she was gifted with those goggles earlier this year. If she has an advanced warning, she can wear those. Plus, I imagine Squawks knows how to lead her away from the tree if she doesn't have them."

Penfold nodded. "That's a fair point. Hey, while we string up the lights and finish decorating the flat, can we have some Christmas music?"

"Well, 'tis the season. No singing along though, alright?"

"How come?"

"We need to save our voices for tomorrow night."

"Fair enough."

"Did you have a playlist in mind?" He activated a holographic projection of an internet homepage then selected a page full of Christmas songs.

"Just random Christmas songs, religious or otherwise. Just as long as they're without any rude words."

Danger Mouse chuckled. "Don't worry, none of the songs that are in Badboy's tastes will be included. Ah, let's start with this one, shall we?" He pressed on the song and closed the projection, allowing the playlist to run automatically.

"Crumbs, it's hard to resist singing to _Jingle Bells_!"

DMEP

They'd looped the lights on the tree and switched them on, just to make sure they all worked. Unfortunately, one of the globes wasn't working, meaning the whole string wouldn't. "We didn't have to worry about untangling the blighters, but now we have this going on?" Danger Mouse grumbled as the Australian version of _Jingle Bells_ was playing.

Penfold was a teensy bit confused at that song being on the playlist but decided to pay it no mind, even if it felt strange for him to hear a song about Christmas in summer while it was snowing outside their flat. "I guess I now know how Ms. Writer feels about hearing winter songs while her family would rather go swimming," he murmured. "Can you use your iPatch to find which bulb is causing the trouble?"

"Clever thinking, Penfold!" He had to pause the Christmas playlist to activate the seeker, but it did find the loose globe in a fraction of the time it would've taken him to do it on his own. He resumed the playlist and got to work fixing the problem. "Right, switch it on and we'll see if it makes a difference this time."

Penfold switched on the lights and...hoorah, they worked! Much to the relief of the pair of rodents gazing at the almost complete tree. "One more thing to go!" He got the star out of the small box and stepped over to Danger Mouse.

After making sure there was nothing around his feet, he picked Penfold up. "Let me know when it's on!"

Penfold settled the star right on the tip, making sure it was on straight and firm. "Right, that's got it!"

Danger Mouse stepped back, that time he did not stumble over anything, and lowered his arms. However, instead of setting Penfold down, he turned him in his hold and pulled him against him. "The tree looks absolutely marvellous, Penfold, wouldn't you agree?"

Penfold nodded. "It's stunning!" He then redirected his gaze to the mouse holding him. "I know one thing that is even more attractive than the tree though."

"Oh?"

He wrapped his arms around his shoulders and nuzzled into the crook of Danger Mouse's neck. "An astounding sight that I can behold all year."

"Good grief, Penfold, and _I'm_ supposedly the corny one," he chuckled, moving over to the sofa and sitting down.

"Well, it's true." He pulled back and looked up, seeing the mouse was gazing upon him. He smiled tenderly. "Something else about the tree not being as amazing."

"Hm?"

"I don't want to kiss it like I want to kiss you."

Danger Mouse chuckled again, leaning down and allowing their lips to meet in a tender kiss. When he pulled back, he nodded. "I see your point, darling. When it comes to spectacular sights, I am lucky to have something so adorable to always gaze upon, hold in my arms and kiss."

Penfold stretched up and initiated the kiss that time.

DMEP

It took a few hours, but their flat was all ready for the party the next evening. But, there was another matter of business they had to tend to before they could sit down and relax. They had to go somewhere they didn't particularly enjoy, but was very important. "The potted poinsettias are on the table," Penfold stated as he threw on a thicker coat and his woolies.

Danger Mouse had wrapped a scarf around his neck, donned a pair of earmuffs and thrown on a pair of mittens. His suit was specially tailored to handle cool conditions. He stepped over to the table and picked up the pot of the Christmas plant. Of course, they were only artificial, though coated with something to prevent them being eradicated by the weather. "Right, Penfold. Ready?"

"I don't think I ever will be when it comes to going there."

He nodded in understanding. "Neither am I. But, we must, so let's go."

Penfold nodded.

DMEP

Ten minutes later saw the pair standing by the White family's shared resting place. Danger Mouse had set down the pot of poinsettias by the headstone while Penfold cleared away the flowers that would no longer suit being at the grave of someone very dear to them. He rose to his feet and stepped back, taking hold of Penfold's paw as they both fought back an onslaught of tears. No matter how many times they had been there following Emma's untimely passing, it never got any easier.

"Your first Christmas in Heaven, reunited with your folks. I imagine it'll be a fun one. I...I only wish...that..." Penfold sniffed.

Danger Mouse squeezed his paw in support. "It would've been lovely if you were able to attend the Agency Christmas Party tomorrow night. You would've been more than welcome, and you surely would've been able to get along with the Danger Babies. But..."

"You know, Emma, we miss you everyday. You know that, right? When we told you that we love you, we absolutely meant it with all our hearts! We...would've adopted you, but..."

Danger Mouse shook his head. "It's my fault. Because I knew you'd be raised by a nanny more than either of us, I thought it wouldn't work out."

"DM, don't..." Penfold pulled his paw out of Danger Mouse's, instead stepping closer and wrapping an arm around his legs. "Emma knew and understood. I just want to be sure she knows we've never forgotten about her."

He nodded, stepping out of Penfold's hold so he could kneel down and they could hold each other easier. He had an arm around his shoulders and held him close. "Emma, we're going to have to leave soon, Penfold does not fare well in freezing temperatures. But, he is right in that we love you, have never forgotten you and never shall. May you and your parents have a very merry Christmas and a happy new year, whatever may come to you in Heaven."

"Merry Christmas, Emma. We love you."

A gentle breeze blew by the pair, a soft voice carried on it. _Merry Christmas. I love you too._

They froze where they were, gasping silently as they heard the voice they never thought they would again. Maybe it was their minds playing tricks on them, or maybe Emma's spirit had paid a quick visit upon seeing her other fathers had come to see her. Whichever it was, the result was tears that flowed freely from their eyes. They stayed in that position for a few minutes, moving only when Penfold let out a sneeze.

Danger Mouse rose to his feet and picked up Penfold, holding him close to help him stay warm. "We'll see you again, Emma. Goodbye for now. We love you." He turned and walked away, hearing Penfold utter chattered goodbyes. "Come along, dear, we'll get some hot chocolate into you and get you warmed up again."

DMEP

The pair were back home. Penfold had a blanket over his shoulders and was sipping some hot chocolate. "DM, I'm sure I heard..."

He nodded, sitting beside him and wrapping an arm around him. He had a mug of hot chocolate in his other paw. "I heard her too, Penfold. I wouldn't normally believe in such silliness, but...I actually do believe Emma came to see us."

"I believe it too. But, it might be best not to tell anyone else. They'll call us barmy and say it was just grief making us hear things."

"You're right. You don't feel like you might be catching a cold, do you?"

"No. The bloomin' cold air just got up my nose."

"That's good. I'd hate for my darling fiance to be sick on Christmas."

He smiled and nodded. "Hey, DM?"

He turned to him. "Yes?"

"Erm...well, that is...I..." He inhaled deeply and tried again, though his cheeks were burning redder than the jam he enjoys eating. "I have an extra Christmas gift in mind that you and I can share, but I need to know if it's alright with you first."

"An extra gift? What is it?"

"Erm...after the party and when it's almost midnight, I was...erm...thinking I wouldn't be against us...erm... _advancing_?"

His eye widened as he realised exactly what Penfold was talking about. "As in...something Ms. Writer would not be documenting as it goes against content rules on the site and _really_ , it's private?"

"Yes. Erm...though, not all the way, but...well...yes."

He nodded. "Penfold, if it makes you comfortable, of course we can share in that. I don't want you to if it makes you uncomfortable."

"I've been thinking about it for a couple of weeks now and...I feel like it'd be a nice way to wrap up our anniversary."

He smiled. "It sounds wonderful. Always remember though that if you want to stop, we'll stop."

"Right. Okay."

"Never let anybody call you a coward, that was quite brave of you to bring up."

"But, I couldn't even say it."

"I still got the gist of it. Besides, I'm sure that was partly so the readers didn't entirely catch on if they weren't mature enough to know of such topics."

Penfold chuckled, the red in his cheeks fading. "Thanks, DM. For saying I was brave."

He gave him a kiss on the cheek. "When you've warmed up, we can start wrapping presents."

DMEP

The next morning heralded Christmas Eve and the first year anniversary of when Danger Mouse and Penfold confessed their truest feelings for each other, with some help from Professor Squawkencluck and her mistletoe trap.

The pair had decided to spend the first half of the day in bed. Penfold shifted closer to Danger Mouse and exhaled softly.

"About to wake up, Penfold?" Danger Mouse asked gently. He'd been awake since dawn. "I know we vowed to stay in bed for the first half of the day, but I need to get up for a minute."

Penfold moaned but rolled over.

Danger Mouse was able to move. He slid out of bed. "Be back in a minute, darling." He left the bedroom to take care of morning business. No, not a bathroom trip. He wanted to surprise his beloved with breakfast in bed. "Well, the restroom is necessary too."

DMEP

After taking care of official morning duties that everyone has, Danger Mouse was in the kitchen area preparing some toast. Don't worry, he made sure to wash his paws. "I'm good at a lot, but cooking is still not my forte. No matter, Penfold likes a simple breakfast of eggs, sausages, jam on toast and a nice cup of coffee to wash it all down." He could handle that much, at least.

DMEP

Penfold's nose twitched as a delicious aroma filled the bedroom. He opened his eyes, yawned and reached for his spectacles to see Danger Mouse entering the bedroom with a loaded tray in his paws. "DM, what's all this?"

"Surprise! Breakfast in bed for a very precious hamster." He set the tray down carefully.

"There's too much here for just me, you should have some too."

Danger Mouse chuckled affectionately as he slid under the covers. "I will. The extras are my breakfast anyway."

"Ah."

He slid the tray over carefully so they could both reach everything without causing too much of a mess.

"After brekkie, I'll give you the present I got you."

"Present? Oh, Penfold, you didn't have to do that."

"You didn't have to get me breakfast in bed either, but we both considered it'd be something special to mark the occasion."

"Fair point."

DMEP

As promised, Penfold gave Danger Mouse a present right after they'd finished breakfast and the dishes had been taken out to the dishwasher. "Before you open it, you need to try to guess what it might be. You have one guess."

Danger Mouse nodded as he observed the shape, sound and feel of the contents. He had a sniff, but only picked up a familiar trace of strawberry jam. "You need to lick your fingers, I think you got some jam on this."

"Ah." He had a look at his fingers, but they were clean. "Must be because I had a jam sandwich when I was wrapping that."

"Makes sense." After finally observing the parcel, he shrugged. "Now, this is just a wild guess...but is it a photo frame?"

"Sort of. Okay, open it!"

Danger Mouse removed the paper and while he was correct about the frame, he hadn't mentioned that there would actually be anything in it. There were five photos of the pair of them; the two at the top featured them in their early days of association, the two at the bottom had been taken in the more recent years and the one in the middle, shaped like a heart, was of them with their arms around each other and smiling tenderly as Penfold rested his head in the crook of Danger Mouse's neck. It had been taken by Danger Moth earlier in the year and she was more than happy to give a copy of the picture to Penfold when she'd heard what he had planned.

"I don't know if the rest of the pictures work, but...do you like it?"

"I love it. The photos you chose are perfect." He looked up at him before leaning in to give him a kiss. "I love you."

"Love you too, DM." He shifted closer and wrapped his arms around him, feeling the embrace returned instantly.

DMEP

 _There is not much else for this story to go on because the party lacks the fluff Ms. Writer wants there to be, what follows is much more private and I'm sure you already know what will happen the next morning with Penfold being the one to excitedly wake up Danger Mouse so they can open the presents under the tree._

 _Of course, even though this has ended, that doesn't mean there won't soon be more narratives of_ _ **Danger Mouse**_ _. I mean, Ms. Writer still has to have them reminisce over New Year's Eve._

DMEP

 **After notes:** _ **That's this story finished. I had wholly intended to write a fic for Danger Mouse and Penfold to mark their first anniversary. No, folks, I will not be writing out what they got up to just as Christmas arrived. It's not permitted on this site for starters, and for another thing, they wouldn't appreciate me making that public.**_

 _ **The idea for the potted artificial poinsettias is drawn from my brother and I getting the same for our late mother a few years ago. They managed to last through Christmas and all the way to Mother's Day (May in Australia).**_

 _ **Next up is a short story about Squawkencluck and Danger Moth.**_

 _ **Thanks for reading!**_


	2. Merry Squawkenmoth Christmas

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own_ _ **Danger Mouse (2015)**_ _or any canon characters. They are the property of their respective owners._

 **Notes:** _ **As I said, two couples means double the fluff! So, here we go with story number two!**_

 _ **This story contains fem-slash between Professor Squawkencluck and Danger Moth, meaning these two ladies are in a romantic relationship. There might be OOC moments.**_

 _ **I hope you enjoy this!**_

 _ **(Linebreaks hate me so I will use**_ _PSDM_ _ **.)**_

PSDM

 _Snow is lightly falling over London, decked with colourful lights and many festive decorations. A joyful mood fills the atmosphere, enough to even bring smiles to those exhausted last-minute shoppers. We find this story's heroes, Danger Moth and Professor Squawkencluck, making their own preparations._

PSDM

The pair were walking through the crowded streets, making their way to the shops to make their final purchases before Christmas. They had their arms linked, though nobody questioned it due to them both being women. "Are you handling the cold alright?" Professor Squawkencluck asked of her girlfriend. "It's not causing your wings any upset?"

Danger Moth shook her head. "I've been trained to thrive in any temperature and my wings can endure what should be a bitter chill. How about yourself?"

The hen shrugged. "It's not too bad, my coat is thick enough to handle the temperatures of the North Pole, after all."

"I have to admit I still envy all of you for that amazing Christmas Eve you told me about." She looked up at the blinking lights decorating a building and paused, causing the professor to halt as well.

"Maybe we should've brought along those goggles," Squawkencluck chuckled affectionately.

"Even if they didn't distract me, I'd still stop. This display is so beautiful!"

Squawkencluck had to admit she concurred with Danger Moth's opinion on the display. Lights of the colours of the rainbow were strung above the doorway, while on the roof, there were models of Santa Claus, his reindeer and penguin elves and a bright sign saying _Merry Christmas_. Of course, she knew they still had to continue on their way, so she placed her feathered hands over her girlfriend's eyes. "Come on now, we still have to get the shopping done!"

Danger Moth nodded and allowed herself to be led away from the bright display that, otherwise, would've had her rooted to the spot until the new year.

PSDM

Both women held bags filled with presents, decorations and the last of the food for their private dinner. "It's a bit much to carry back, but I don't want to sacrifice a long walk through this winter wonderland with you," Squawkencluck whispered.

Danger Moth had an idea. "I can take them back to your place and come back so we can pick up where we left off! I can handle the lot and I'd be much faster than a cab."

" _Our_ place, remember? Are you sure you wouldn't mind?"

"I'm sure. I can pick up my goggles while I'm there too."

The professor nodded and handed her bags to the moth. "Take care, Denise," she whispered so only the one she was addressing heard her.

"I'll be back in a minute, Squawky." Her tone was also very soft as she flitted her wings, lifted off the ground and took off.

PSDM

True to her word, Danger Moth had returned in a minute and no later. She wasn't the world's second-greatest secret agent for nothing, after all! She was wearing the tinted goggles Professor Squawkencluck had made for her to assist with her issues concerning all bright lights.

Squawkencluck smiled and looped her arm through the moth's. "Shall we resume?"

"Yes, that sounds wonderful."

"You're not tired after that flight, are you?"

"Not at all."

They resumed their walk, pausing at buildings that had grand displays. "We'll have to consider going to the more regional areas to see what other decorations are up."

"I have to admit I am a little surprised. Up until this year, you tended to consider Christmas festivities as useless frivolities, save for the Agency Christmas Party."

"Well, back then, I had my work to care about. But, while I do still have that, I have someone I care about more, someone I would do anything for if it meant she'd be happy. I know how much you love Christmas decorations but had to resist seeing them because of your natural instincts. Those goggles mean you can stand in front of the brightest light display and still avoid being frozen in place until they're shut off."

Oh, how Danger Moth wanted to kiss her beloved girlfriend right then and there, but that would not have gone over well with the public. Instead, she smiled tenderly, squeezed Squawkencluck's arm and whispered her gratitude.

PSDM

Two hours later, they had returned to what was originally Squawkencluck's apartment, but soon became home to both of them. They removed their coats and woolies and set about packing away what was able to stay unpacked. Squawkencluck activated the heating system. "Right, so we finally found the right gifts for our friends, we'll just have to wrap them. We also have some decorations so we can fix this place up, and finally, we found the last of what we need for our own dinner."

"That's everything taken care of then. Oh. No, wait. It's not. Not yet."

The hen looked confused and started to mentally go over the list she'd committed to memory, but had her thoughts derailed as the moth flew over to her at a much slower pace than the standard for her and wrapped her arms around her.

Danger Moth beamed. "There's something I still need to take care of." She rested her forehead against Squawkencluck's and closed her eyes. "Something I couldn't do earlier."

Squawkencluck's confusion faded and she allowed a tender smile to form on her beak. "Well then, I believe you should do it."

Danger Moth nodded before pressing her lips to those of the hen she was holding. One hand moved up to play with the ends of the feathers currently tied into a ponytail.

Squawkencluck happily reciprocated the kiss, eyes drifting shut as she held her girlfriend. She resisted stroking Danger Moth's wings, even though she knew her girlfriend actually enjoyed the sensation.

They soon parted from the kiss, looked into each other's eyes and giggled. " _Now_ , everything has been taken care of."

PSDM

 _I guess since we're focusing on these two, and only these two, the story will skip right to Christmas morning._

PSDM

They lay in each other's arms, smiles on their faces. Squawkencluck's internal alarm clock caused her to stir and sleepily blink her eyes. Her smile softened as she beheld the peaceful features of her beloved. "I never thought I'd wake up Christmas morning to see the one I love is with me. This must've been how those two felt last year."

Danger Moth stirred, but did not open her eyes. She let out a soft sigh.

She gave her a gentle kiss on the cheek. "Denise, it's Christmas morning," she whispered.

The moth's eyes slowly fluttered open. "Mm? Christmas?"

Squawkencluck nodded, releasing her from her embrace so she could sit up and reach over the side of the bed.

Danger Moth almost dozed off again, but the sound of crinkling paper finally woke her up. She let out a yawn and sat up, wiping the sleep from her eyes.

"Merry Christmas, Denise." She only held a ball of wrapping paper in her hand;.she knew that would be what would wake her girlfriend.

She smiled and turned to her girlfriend. "Merry Christmas, Squawky."

They shared a quick kiss. Squawkencluck took Danger Moth's hand in her own. "Shall we see what's under the tree?"

Danger Moth nodded and followed her out of bed. They only paused to throw on their dressing gowns and slippers.

PSDM

Between them, they had opened most of the presents that had been left by Santa Claus, as well as the gifts they had received at the party the night before. Much to Squawkencluck's relief, there weren't any more hairdryers. Much to both of their reliefs, no Danger Presents were mixed in with them. It seemed their friend was finally learning that not everyone enjoys an explosive gift that puts their life at risk.

There were only two presents left, those were from each other. They handed them to each other at the same time, exchanging a quick kiss while doing so, then unwrapped the parcels.

Squawkencluck let out a gasp as she held a display model of her favourite band _HUG_. "Denise, I've been wanting this for _months_ , but it was always sold out! How did you...?"

"I got it as a pre-order since I knew you'd be too preoccupied to find time to get it yourself. You were always so excited about the release that I just knew that would be an ideal gift."

"Thank you so much, Denise, this is just amazing!"

Danger Moth finished unwrapping her gift. It was a scrapbook labelled _Memories of Us_. She opened the book and saw numerous photos and short stories through it. Though some included their close friends, most were of her and Squawkencluck, showing their days from when their relationship was platonic, all the way to their current, romantic relationship. "I love this so much!" She carefully set it down. "You might want to put your display model somewhere safe because I am about to leap at you."

Squawkencluck heeded her advice and did so. The model was safe from the glomping moth and the pair of them toppling to the floor as they laughed and kissed each other.

"I didn't hurt you then, did I?" Danger Moth asked in concern.

"Not in the least." She cupped her cheek with one hand and gazed lovingly into her eyes. "I love you so much, Denise."

She leaned into the touch, smiling tenderly. "I love you very much, Squawky."

She leaned up and brought her lips to the moth's.

PSDM

The rest of the day was spent lounging on the sofa in each other's arms, sharing in hot chocolate with marshmallows while a Christmas album was playing from the stereo system. "Denise, I need to tell you something."

"What is it, Squawky?"

"I never thought I would have a Christmas like this, huddled on the sofa with the one I love. I always thought I'd focus on my work right after opening gifts. But, the change that came between us this year has made this possible, and I have to say that I am so thankful it has."

She held her tighter. "I'm so glad I can spend Christmas with you, Squawky. I was worried my parents would insist on me going home for the holidays and I'd have to leave you. But, I'd much rather be here with you. I do love my parents, but..." She let out a quiet sigh. "I'm not out to them. I feel like they're quietly judging me with their gazes, as if they know and don't approve. I'd much rather be with someone I not only love, but also feel I can be myself around."

"Speaking of parents, mine invited both of us to visit for New Year's, if you'd like to."

She smiled and nodded. "That sounds wonderful."

"I just hope you don't find them overbearing after a while. Mum and Dad always hoped for me to bring someone home with me, and now that I have you...they're not the _treat my daughter right or else_ types, they're more _oh, I have a new daughter!_."

"Overbearing in-laws are preferrable to judgemental parents any day."

Even though they weren't engaged, hearing Danger Moth refer to her parents as _in-laws_ made Squawkencluck swell with joy. "I'll still ask them to ease up on everything if they overwhelm you. So, it's a definite _yes_?"

"Yes, _definitely_!"

She rested her head against the fuzzy ruff and let out a quiet sigh of contentment. "I'll let them know when they call up later tonight."

"Sounds good."

PSDM

 _The story is ending here? I guess Ms. Writer feels writing about their dinner will be tedious. What is to come for these two? Will they soon be hearing wedding bells? I mean, it is a bit soon, but still, it might happen! Find out in future narratives of_ _ **Danger Mouse**_ _, even if they don't include him and hardly even mention him._

 _On behalf of Ms. Writer, I would like to declare that both of these stories were written as a Christmas gift for all readers who should see this. Season's greetings to all of you out there, hope your new year is kinder than what the current one was been!_

PSDM

 **After notes:** _ **Story number two is done too! As was said, these fics are gifts to all of you who have read and supported my stories over the year. Those who put up with the angsty dramas as well as the overly fluffy stuff.**_

 _ **Thanks for reading! You don't have to review, but please don't flame. Constructive criticism is welcomed though.**_


End file.
